


Miraculous fanfic

by Purpleconchitadog2002



Series: Team miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleconchitadog2002/pseuds/Purpleconchitadog2002
Summary: Maria was a normal girl until she received a necklace that changed everything





	1. New home

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic don't hate me

Thump thump thump " ughh what's going on said Maria. Waking up in brawd daylight to someone pounding on her door she opened it to see a man in a black business suit." I'm sorry ms Hernandez but we have to relocate you to Paris " the man said." What why? Maria asked." That is classified ms". Shocked maria packs her bags and is immediately escorted to Paris


	2. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an akuma attack

Maria 

Ok so I wake up to someone pounding on my door and I'm relocated to Paris with out a reason can this day get any weirder I say as I hop of the plane just then I hear someone shout loook out. I look up and I'm about to get hit by a weird looking person with a wand who was now sending a beam of fire straight at me. I closed my iyes getting ready to get out of the way till I felt myself being swept off the ground a moment later I'm back on my feet


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting chat noir

chat noir are you alright ms I ask as I cautiously put the trembling girl back on the ground she opened her eyes and they widened immediately wwho are you she asked as she attempted to regain her composure I give her one of my famous Cheshire grins the names chat noir but you can call me chat that is purrrfectly fine with me i say to my surprise she giggled at my cat pun so your not from around here are you what's your name I ask. Maria she responds and to answer your other questions yes I'm okay and no I'm not from around here in fact I'm from America and I was gust relocated here in Paris


	4. Home

Maria

 

O god that was amazing ok let me back track after I get of the plane I get attakced by an akuma I think that's what they're called then I'm saved by this hot and I mean HOT cat themed hero named chat noir I aks him to drop me of at my new house which was right next to a mansion. So once inside I pick a room settle in watch the news then I search my phone for a school to enroll in and guess what there's was one down the road


	5. Early  change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry this is late

Marinette 

Marinette marinette   
I open my eyes to see my kwammi tikki hovering over my face oh crap I'm late I hear giggles no silly you're on time today tikki said really I check my clock thanks tikki I said as I got ready for school. No way Mari I turn to see my best friend Alya running towards me hi Alya I call when she gets to me . Hey girl this is probably the first time you actually woke up early witch reminds let's get inside before we're late Alya said


	6. New girl

Alya

 

I was walking to class with marinette when I see a new girl get hit accidentally by Alia who was roller blading by she turned and she said sorry but I don't think the girl saw her or heard her either that or she didn't care then it hit me she was the girl chat noir was talking to yesterday. Marinette do you recognize that girl isn't she the one that chat was flirting with yesterday? Yeah I think she is . when the girl heard the words chat she looked up from her schedule you guy know chat noir she asks


	7. Chapter 7

Maria

Like yeah we do I'm the one that runs the lady blog the auburn haired girl said as she stated the name of the blog I was reading yesterday . Really I ask yeah and my friend marinette she points to the bluenette chat visits her every othe day ALYA marinette complains Alya seemed unfazed by he friend's whine hey let's see your schedule maybe we can help you get to class Alya offers


	8. Meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to name the previous chapter but im calling it offered

NINO 

I'm heading towards my clas when I see my best bud adrein what up bro I call , hey Nino wanna meet up with the girls I knew what he meant so we went to find them what up girls . Hey Nino Alya smirked and said louder hey adrien just hen marinette and this one other chick looked up a-adrien uh h-hi Mari stuttered and blushed hi Mari hi Alya Woe how can he not. Se Mari blushing I turn to the girl standing next to the blushing bluenette who's this I ask


	9. Slip up

Adrien 

I did not know who Nino was talking to so I turned and saw the girl I was talking to yesterday maria I ask her eyes widen and I kick my self mentally I forgot she did not know me as adrien yet just as chat 

 

Maria

 

I look at the HOT BLOND in surprise how did you know my name. He hesitated then said nervously lucky guess . It was pretty obvious he lied so I played along ok I said nice guess he sighed in relief that's when I figured would talk to him later that's when he looked ove my shoulder hey we have the exact same classes and schedules perfect I thought and smiled


	10. Rant

I my last class Mari - yes I'm calling marinette Mari now- Alya Nino and adrien introduced me to to three new people well at least me to me the were Chloe Nathaniel and mason I guess mason was a new kid before me yesterday but any ways that's not the point so we had the project and we each got partners john and Mari Chloe and Nathaniel Alya nad Nino and wait for it ......... me and adrien not only were we assigned as partners but I also had to join his photo shoot too I say to the girl wo bumped in to me she apologized and pain and a had told me her name was Alix . Oh I bet that was interesting yeah it was anyways sorry I'm ranting .it's ok continue . Really. Yeah it's fun to listen to you rant . Ok then so now I have to go to his house tomorrow to work on the project ok I'm done ranting . What common oh never mind good timing got to go . Ok bye and we hang up


	11. Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry I'm trying to find time I am not abandoning it I repeat not abandoning it. Just busy

ADRIEN

I wake up this morning and realized that I asked Maria to come over today I quickly start going Down the stairs to tell father and Natalie. Before I got halfway down the stairs I hear father talking i'm so glad you were able to call ahead to tell me that you were coming Ms. Hernandez mabey you can teach your partner that skill. I hear a girl laugh ,crap she's here ,maybe she said is he here. yes he is go ahead ,I hear . Then I here her start to come up the steps

MARIA

Adrien, I call. in here he says. I go inside his room .OK so what do you want to do I ask OK well what's find a topic set a dream I know why don't we researched the miraculous holders I suggest great let's do it he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience


	12. Strange gift ( The wolf miraculous and the kwammi)

As soon as I left The agreste mansion which was right by my house I see an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt on the ground his cane was right next to my feet so I pick up the cane and help the man then I got I did him to the shop across the street he tried to convince me that I could go but I could not just leave him on his own as soon as B which the shop he thanked me and we departed once in my house I had Street for my room and lay down on my bed that's when I noticed a small wooden box on my pillow next to my head I open it and find a necklace with the moon pendant all of a sudden there was a silver flash and I saw a wolf looking hominoid it was probably the cutest thing I ever saw . Hi my name is eclipse I am a kwammi, I enter the necklace you have around your neck which is called a Miraculous to help you turn into a hero eclipse said awwwwww you are so freaking adorable I said well that was unexpected well anyways your power is harmonic time your weapon is a whip it can act as a communicator shield or a akuma purifier . I eat apple slices to gain energy for your transformation you need to feed me after every cancellation if you use your harmonic time you only have minutes before you turn back into your civilian form. OK I said let's go on patrol . Just say howl on the kwammi said. Howl on eclipse.


	13. Patrolling

Chat noir 

My lady explain why we have to take a drago Rena rouge carapace. and the queen bee on patrol with us again.i ask. Because kitty The more help the better besides they need practice. I say then turn around hurry up you guys, we're going as fast as we can chat! Drago shouted yes if I go any faster I'm going to Ruin my hair. Stop whining queen bee. Said agitated Rena Rouge . Dudes and dudettes save the fighting for the Akumas. Carapace is right we have to work with each other not against ladybug said just then I hear someone cackling Akuma I shout 

Maria

Akuma I hear chat yell. Finally some action but then I realized that his goal seemed pretty distant so I look for it a few minutes later I see team regular struggling against you, but only chat and ladybug were dealing with that the only real swear busy figuring finally some action but then I realized that his goal seemed pretty distant so I look for it a few minutes later I see team miraculous struggling against the akuma , but only chat and ladybug were dealing with that the others were busy bickering . Suddenly ladybug crashes to the ground bugaboo are you all right yes chat I'm fine chat goes and rampage . Oh no chats can't fight it off by himself ladybugs hurt in the restaurant arguing I thought to myself then shout harmonic charm  
Immediately the others stop fighting and two revives land in my hand chat crashes next to ladybug I think on my feet or in this case paws then I give the revives to chat and LB . Then I turn to the others OK use your powers and weapons and we all fought tooth and claw .


	14. Déjà vu

Chat noir

Miraculous lady bug miraculous lupana both heroines shout in unison just then everyone's miraculous beeped Queen bee Vixon Jade turtle and drago left leaving me , My lady an the new heroine alone . Thanks for the help it's a pleasure to meet you Miss I say loup ivoire the wolf heroine shouted then blushes and softened her voice its loup ivoire.

Ladybug 

 

Well it's nice to meet your acquaintance loup ivoire my name is ladybug and this is my partner chat coupon I shouted and hugging don't know I blinked Ha ha ha Ha I burst out laughing the heroine registers what she's doing looks up let's go and blushes furiously um h- how do you know my name chat Sutters still shocked. beep, I got to go my miraculous beeped I'm about to de transform. Goodbye chat and I zip away 

 

Lupana 

I watched ladybugs away into the distance I must have zoned out because chats got my attention back by snapping his fingers in front of my face I turned to look at him I could feel a blush spreading across my face. how do you know me he repeated his question from earlier lesson wave of déjà vu crossed I said something similar to that to Adrien I repeat the words to Adrien n said to me lucky guess I think .

 

Maria

When I got back home I got a call from Adrien hey Maria you don't happen to know an hero named loup ivoire do you  
I stiffened at the name then just as adrien finished his sentence i hear knoking at the door sorry about thisadrien i have to put you on hold really quick put my phone dow and open the door ust to se my classmate mason. mason hey arent you that new girl i ask " yeah do you need somthing she replies well i need a place to crash just found out that my place burned to ash and i was only able to save a couple things. oh ok you can sleep on the couch she said thanks i sayas i settel in she walks inthe other room maria what do I do do I tell him I ask eclipse while covering the phone . Improvise Maria tell him that she is your friend tthe kwammi wispered irritibly sheeshhumans tese days she grumbles then pinches me afectoinettelyi grimace good idea eclipse I whisper I uncover the phone Maria are you still there he asks yeah I'm still here I say well do you know her you asks yeah i do she's my friend from America and she's on the news so I guess that makes her lucky  
yeah I guess it does he says well do you want to add her to the projects sure bye 

mason

i hear mari say bye to someone the i call out hey who were you talking to "hmm oh me iwas just talking to adrienabouthe prject how ar you and mari doing? i was just about head over the its a good thing you reminded me im gusing your topic is miracoulus holders well dont forget aboul lupus he wasnt there this time becaus he got sick at least thats what the lady blog said" oh you better hurry up onthat project its due in 2 days"  
yeah ok maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I need more ideas for chapters so please leave comments and kudos to help me out thanks


	15. preperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kwammies cansent messages telepathicly in this fanfic

marinette

"marintte one of your friends are here" comming mamon irush down stairs i hpoe its not chat right now i thot to my self but to my surprise it was mason tikki sent a telepathic messeage to my head dont forget about patrol with lupus ,carapace , queenbee and renarouge today. allright i say under my breath so no one else woulld hear me but unfortounetly mason heard me "alright what" oh s sorry i want expecting uh i mean i th th hought it was someone else ugh why am i stuttering mason looked at me with his dragon like eyes and chuckled "hey mari we nead to get going on our project" he said . oh crap i forgot " thats ok i got some of it done allready " he pulls out 4thick note books i hope you dont mine i picked the topic machenes.

queen bee /chloe

 

ughh this rains going to ruin my hair doesnt ladybug know that . " quit being so annoying queenieldy bug has more important things to wory about then your hair" "that easy for you to say Rena you dont have to spend several hours doing your hairits perfctly fine" aw thanks cara you rally do care" " ughhhhh will you 2 lovebird quit it your giving me a headache"  
at least your not between them lupus. i say WHERE IS LADY BUG. "right here sorry im late i had company now lets go

lupus/ nathanelle

 

so whats new while i was out? i ask breaking away for the cluster of bickering heros  
and reaching LB "well we have a new team mate" she starts " yeah her name is lupana" i jump at the sound of queen bees voice . how many times do i have to tellyou not to sneek u on me i snaral. "dont you snal at me loop" then dont sneek up on my QB " ok guys, guys? SHUT UP" . we all go quiet." thank you, you can go home now ladybug said  
WAIT! the newgirl fom class runs out of the house

Rena Alya 

"hey can i get a quick interveiw for a school prodject . girl shouldnt you be at home . "i m at home " oh .i say yeah i gues we have time .we all say at once then we look at each other and laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is taking for ever dont hate me


	16. Accidental ask out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title sums it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just letting you guy know I'm working on the prequel at the same time so yeah oh and I need ideas for more miraculous holder names and kwammies for Felix and Bridgette

Maria

 

After school adrien and I walk out with Mari alya Nino and mason. Thanks for bringing my stuff to second hour again agreste   
Any time we were quiet for a moment adrien a started, "yeah" I was wondering if you would like to hang out som time you know after school .... of cours you'll have to check with Nathalie and check your. Schedule..... " well no I'm actually free this weak how bout tonight " I got lost in his emerald eyes ( he looks so much like chat noir wait what if he is then would that mean I know every one else's identity) I blush ate the thought it's a date. after realizing what I said . Welll not a date you know "make that a double date I'm shore Nino would agree."alya said as punches Nino in the arm who in turn nods his head rapidly ( alya =vixen and jade turtle Nino) "triple date " we look at mason who blushes. "What you know Mari an I are going to want o come " just then Mari Trips and we all laugh at what mason said until we realized he was serious " well " adrien breakers the awkward silence " triple date it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ()= character thoughts


	17. triple date  + 1 more couple part 1

Marinette

ok so were all meaing at adriens i am so nervousited "youl look great marinette" thanks tikki . all of the sudden i here a car honk " mari lets go" avois from outside said i hurry outside to see mason driving a red and gold lambo with a black leather interior.mason looksat me p and down and we both blush " well hop in" a-are y-you evenold enough to drive, i ask "no i only got alisence becaus i lied about my age" mason your not soupusedto do that ! ti tellhime he just looked at me shruged restared the car and started to drive. Nino Alya were going to be late "patience master" yes wayzz thankyou for the advice but i alerady know , and serioslydude call me nino man " yes ma er yes nino" better. just then alya and trixx finaly come down. damm Rena you look hot ,i say " uh nino she not even rena rouge right now. " "Trixx gurl he Knows" ok guys lest go. and we get in to the car. maria how do i look " you look goreat ria" thanks , hey is it bad that i have an therory of who my partners are? i ask " i wouldn't think its bad but others might so just keep it between us ok" fair enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I did not realize that the chapters were short when I was actually writing themI'm going to switch to point of view make sure to leave kudos


End file.
